Lycan Chronicals
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: "I have lived for many millennia, wandering the Earth, ruling the Earth, and destroying its inhabitants. What redemption is there for a creature like me? What makes me deserving of love? I'm fine with being turned to ashes." Twilight AU. OCFemslash. G!p. Rated!M. first fanfic so be easy. Updating freq.
1. chapter 1

\--2098 B.C.--Asha The Wolf King is what i had been named when I conquered the throne of Egypt. It was said that I growled like a wolf as I attacked my prey. Feral and unyielding. I had my canines sharpened into fangs before I attacked to intimidate my opponents. Baring my teeth as I lay my axe into their skulls and spines. And at the ripe age of 16 at that. They looked haunted. 

The Pharoah had decided to take my wife as his own after pillaging my village. I had been weak and I would never be so stupid as to go unprepared again. He would pay with blood and tears. I would have his very soul. 

How stupid he was to fuck with a wolf's mate. 

As I made my way into the throneroom he was waiting for me with guards. I snarled at them and slaughtered them one by one in his face as viciously as possible. They landed a few slices but I never stopped or wavered in ferocity. So the heads rolls across the floor. As I whipped around to look at him, covered in blood, I caught him staring at the severed heads of his most valuable guards. The look in his caused triumph to fill my spirit. I quelled it down as I remembered who I came for. 

I stalked up on him, anger flowing."Hotep, where is my wife?" His eyes widened to saucers. I bared my teeth in his face."Bring me Aslam now," I roared. He shook his head incrippling fear. That look he gave would haunt my dreams and my nightmares. He knew what he had done to my baby, my beloved. "She…she no longer lives..im so-", before he could finish I tore into his neck with my fangs and ripped his throat out in rage. 

Spitting out the chunks, I raised my axe and brought it down with such ferocity that it went clean through his neck and into the gold of the throne leaving a scar. I dropped my axe stumbled forward holding my chest. My breaths came in short bursts as my heart tore into peices."She is gone..she is gone..she is.." I couldn't feel the blood on my skin nor the cuts that littered my body. There was only the pain in my chest. She had been my first love, my best friend, and my soul mate. I wanted to follow her in death. This life was nothing. This throne meant nothing without her. 

"My Queen," I howled in pain. My voice echoed through the halls mocking me. My face twisted into anger. A maniacal laugh split through my throat. "Ra, have you forsaken me!" My voice was raw but I cared not. 

"You dare mock me? I will have your soul," I growled at the spirits and the Gods that watched me. I had surely been forsaken. 

Hashanah, my second in command, burst into the room. Upon seeing the tears streaking my face she bowed her head."She is gone…she is.." As the shock faded and the pain became unbearable i felt something building inside me that could not be held in. I fell to my knees on the golden tiles and roared my pain so loud that I swear she could hear it. Hashanah rushed to my side and put her arms around me in vein as her own tears fell. Letting me mourn my Queen. Her comfort could have just well been nonexistent, but I would never forget it despite this. 

The sheer sound of my roar would live on to be passed down through generations. They would tell of the insane Wolf King running into battle with "his" teeth bared. How he ripped the flesh from all of his enemy's throats. How he slaughtered the Pharoah with his hands and bathed in his blood. How his screams for his dead mate echoed throughout the city and woke the dead.

Sometimes if you stayed up on a full moon you could still hear him screaming his mate's name with bloodcurdling ferocity. You could hear his blasphemous words cursing the Gods above for taking his only reason for sanity. 

They called it the story of "The Pharoah and the Mad Wolf King." How fitting. 


	2. Lycan Chronicles 2

\-- **2096 B.C**.--

I had only been on the throne for 2 years and Egypt was thriving as it had before the Defiler, Hotep, ascended the throne. All of the slaves he kept were set free. The women once again became equals. Rapes were puninishable by death using The Brazen Bull. Not many were stupid enough to try. I enjoyed hearing the the grunt of the beast as they cooked.

Our copher overflowed because of my keen sense of knowing who to trade with and sell to. I had scholars come in and teach me the languages of my clients so that I would miss nothing that they said. I would not be unprepared again.

The only thing that was not thriving was my love life. I denied any pleasure servants that Hashanah brought to me. No matter how delectable many of them were they were nothing like what I craved.

She imported them from the pale countries to try and find a replacement for Aslam but she failed. They look nothing like her. She thought she was doing me a favor or a gift. She didn't know that it made it worse but I was loathe to discourage my only true friend. She had been there when no one else had. As I screamed for my love at night she would come comfort me. But no one could ever compare to my love. I prayed to every God, old and new, to bring her back. My prayers went unanswered...slightly.

One day, as i sat on my throne looking out at the city, Hashanah brought in a servant. I sat up abruptly. This servant had yellow hair as straight as cornsilk. Her body fit and curvy as she sauntered forward. She looked nothing like Aslam but her eyes..they reminded me... I stood swiftly and padded down the steps toward them. My midnight hair swaying behind me all the way. She lowered her gaze making me scowl. I circled around her intent on finding a flaw or sickness. I scowled even harder as Hashanah laughed at me.

"This one is pristine. I brought her from what they call Europe. I paid them extra just to teach her a bit of our language. I knew you'd like her, Asha," her cocky voice made me sneer. It was a quite convenient situation but still. Why is she so obsessed with making me forget. I would rather remember and not relive the same mistakes as I had before. The comfortability that had led to the death of my beloved had been pure unreadiness. It was amateur. They attacked in the middle of the pitch blackness as we slept. They didn't expect our viciousness so we had that. But by that time it was too late. They had my baby as soon as we went outside and split up to fight. I should've stayed by her side. I should have-

"Asha, are you just gonna sit there staring or what," my second laughed. I bared my teeth at her and turned back towards the girl, no, woman. If this girl thought she would be a slave she was sorely mistaken. We do not condone slaves in this city.

"What is your name," I said, tilting her chin up.

 **The best part of waking up is a review on my story;) Feel free to favorite and follow. I'm doing my best peeps and cretins. I'm not a miracle worker. Gosh:)**


	3. Kate

**Hello all! I am doing all of this on a phone so it's rather troublesome. I have most of this story written already but I'm modifying it as I go. This is the first story I've ever posted anywhere so please be kind and give feedback. I noticed while binge reading Twilight fanfics that there were a lack of outrageous Mary-Sue/first vampire/lycan/femslash/G!P stories around. I'm here for all you who have been craving needlessly. One day I may look back at this story and throw up but I will try to make this a gooden. Also this is OC/Victoria/??????? And some OC/Bella. Some OC/Rosalie too. A tad of OC/Kate. Okay okay, you get it. OC slash all the women's I see mothafuckin fit. And yes she's black because there are basically none of those that I like. ENJOY ;)**

"Your name," I asked, tilting her chin up. Grey. Amazing. "I am Katarina." Her voice was husky and filled me with desire. Looking her up and down I nodded at Hashanah. She beamed, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. "I knew you would like her," she rasped, cockily. I grunted at her pride.

"Come. We will retire to my chambers", I said quietly. The girl followed behind me dutifully, trying to keep a fair amount of feet away. It amuses me at first but then it annoyed me. I hate when people try to calculate their every move around me. It's ridiculous.

Once in my room she kneeled begrudgingly. My brows scrunched in anger. Did she really think I was just going to violate her as soon as she got here? What kind of cruel bastards have destroyed her self worth?

"What would you have me do, Sire," she said in a submissive tone. I whipped around and growled. She jumped slightly noticing my sharpened canines. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself to no avail.

"I am not your sire nor your queen in this room. You are my guest. Understood", I said commandingly. She nodded with wide eyes. She is so used to being used, I muse sadly. Softening my espression I pull her to a standing position. Her beautiful grey eyes were filled with tears. I wondered. How long has it been since I cried real tears. After Aslam died I had nightmares and screamed in the night, but tears never came anymore. No matter how much I wanted to my eyes were like the desert that surrounds me. I envy her.

"You are my guest and will be treated as such. With respect and honor. I have housekeeps that can bring in water so that you may bathe. After that, you may do as you please. Take this." I padded over to my jewelry stand and picked my golden necklace. It was thick like rope around the chain and the amulet had what was supposed to look like me on it. As I walked towards her she bent her head down slowly, her mouth open in awe. I placed the amulet on Katarina so that all would know she was to be respected. "No one will dare question you." I placed my hands on each of her cheeks and gazed at her softly. I wanted to save this woman. Change her into my prodigy before she left back to the pale countries. She smiled so sadly I thought those tears would free fall into the palms of my hands.

Kata became my confidant and my pupil. Anything I needed to get off chest, she was there. She never told my secrets or lied to me.

In return I never lied to her.

Anything I knew about fighting and strategy I taught it to her. She was a fierce fighter on day one. Her movements lithe and deadly. She was also my best friend but also a lover. Her touch ignited electricity in the most delicious places.

"You are the first that I've given myself to willing," she said quietly. Her finger traced intricate patterns and shapes on my breast as we lay together. I knew her life had been horrid but what was so special about me? I'm just a warrior with battlescars and half a heart. I sighed.

"You were the first to show true kindness to me. Despite the death of your beloved you still held compassion in your heart. You could have easily turned me into a pleasure slave. I will never be able to repay you." My heart stuttered in my chest. This beautiful, scarred woman warms my torn heart.

"You repay me by being, Kata," I whispered. I brought her head closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I could feel her smile against skin. What has she done to me? I'm supposed to be hardened.

"You've turned me soft," I rasped into her hair.

She sat up grinning like a predator. Her luscious curves revealing themselves to my hungry eyes.

"Allow me to fix that." I chuckled as she slid down my body. How I would miss these moments.

After a few months of her stay she told me it was time for her to go back. I wanted to refuse. I wanted to tell her that I would travel to her land and destroy her masters. She shook her head sadly. She said I would just start a war. I wish she knew that I would go to war with Isis for her.

Unless I was no longer on my seat or I went to war with the pale countries that we would not see each other again. That was the only was but Hashanah warned against this vehemently. As a friend I listened to her wise council. We promised to see each other again in another life. I couldn't feel the heat on my skin nor the sting of my nails biting into my palms. I tried to turn but I could not bear it. I envisioned us years from, now laying in my large bed wrapped in each other. All of the love flowing through her eyes like it always had..

It did nothing to quell the aching pain in my heart as I watched her camel ride away. I wanted to rip the useless organ from me and throw it into the sand. Or maybe into the Ocean? It seemed more useless as food than to keep me alive. I do not call this alive.

How could the Gods be so cruel as to give me love twice and take it away from me? I am cursed, I surmised.

( I didn't know how right I was)

I missed her as soon as she was out of my sight and for the years to come. Pain like this never ends.

 **Poor Asha:(**


	4. The Curse

**Here's a longer chapter for y'all good folks.**

 **I didn't want to give a bunch at once but I said fuck it. I hope y'all like it. My brain works a mile a minute anyway. I'm too anxious not to let y'all read it. Vualla! Or however the fuck you say it. Good readings, samurais:)**

\--2095 B.C.--

The grief of losing Aslam and Katarina was great. So great that i sought out a preistess of Isis to do a ritual and bring Aslam back. At least having her back would quell some of the pain. It was becoming unbearable.

This priestess was known for botching things up but I decided that I did not care. I would have Aslam back if it killed me...or worse.

This priestess was from one of the villages that I had conquered during my short time as Pharoah. My first mistake. Most definitely not my last. "They call you ze Wolf King..," she sneered at me. I nodded with pride. Her squinty eyes narrowed to slits. "Hmm," she said with a smirk. "Fitting."As the ritual began she commanded me to slice my hand and put my blood into the fire. I obeyed without so much as a hiss. There was a stone altar beside the fire with human skulls around the sides of it. It made my blood run cold. A wolf was brought out from a make-shift cage along with a bat. My confusion grew. Why would she need these animals to bring back Aslam?"What are these animals for?" She laughed darkly. Her wrinkled face crinkling even further. She looked like bald, black cat. The more I looked at her the more evil she looked. "Zey are for ze sacrifice. Unless you wish it to be you instead. Lay down on the altar." When she said it like that it sounded plausible.

I laid down on the altar beside the fire but kept my eyes on her. She killed them by slitting their throats and draining their blood into the fire. A loud slurping was heard throughout woods. I blanched. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. She began to chant in a foreign language slowly and then quickly. Suddenly I couldn't move or even think. A sudden pressure bulit in my skull and burning pain began throughtout my body. I screamed so loud it felt like my throat ripped. My heart pounded in chest. I thought it would come loose from its cage. The evil priestess' s wails flooded my ears. It was all I could hear. Pain was all I could feel. I cursed at the evil whore in my mind between screams. As it all became too much I finally passed out.

I awoke suddenly. I didn't want to move. My whole body felt as if I had been buried alive without the courtesy of a coffin. My ears twitched picking up minute noises coming from everywhere around me. A bird approximately 2 miles away feeds her young. A tiger lies in a tree lazily licking his paw. How I know this I have no clue. It was so overwhelming. I didn't want to open my eyes but It was inevitable. I opened them slowly. As I looked at the sky I couldn't believe how clear everything was. It felt as though everything before had been foggy at best. My lips twitched into a small smile. I could see the individual water droplets of the mist as it fell from the clouds above. I heard the crunching of branches in the forrest and shot up into a crouch. A rumble built in my chest and I started. What was that? I took a look around swiftly to assess any threats. There was only trees and animals lounging in the trees. Good. I stood in the blink of an eye. That should have startled me but it did not. Hmm. Something is very off but there is nothing I can do in here. Looking around my confusion deepened. I was in a large cave. No torches, no nothing. It was very dark but…I could see everything. How did I get here?.. The last thing I remembered was doing the ritual. And consequently passing out.

I took a deep breath and felt a slight burn in my throat. I cleared my throat over and over until I realized that it would not go away. When I inhaled again it became worse.

Something smelled good. My body moved of its own accord toward the smell. It called to my body like nothing I had experienced in my life.

As I neared I recognized the woman somewhere in the back of my mind. I growled hungrily making the old bitch turn around. Her eyes widened comically.

"Dear Isis, forgive me," she wailed. I snarled at her. "What am I." My voice came out more beautiful than I had ever heard. Her eyes glazed over, immediately her wails stopped.

"I cursed you to walk the earth for eternity as a monster. A wolf is what they called you and a wolf you shall be. A demon is what lies beneath," she said monotonously. I tilted my head in confusion. "What is this burning in my throat," I demanded. Her heart beat faster sloshing around the sweet liquid in her veins. My gums ached and my teeth seemed to elongate. "You must drink blood to survive. Take it from me. Drain me," she croned.

As my tongue ran over them I smirked devilishly. She would pay for this curse in blood and fear.

I roared and tore into her neck. Her screams echoed through the forrest surrounding us. I cared not. Ambrosia filled my mouth making my eyes roll back into my skull. Gods be good. She tasted like fine wine and revenge. As the last drops slid down my through I stood gasping. The burn in my throat was still there, only slightly muted. I was still so thirsty. I looked down at her broken body. She had done this to me. Cursed me to be a wolf turned Sekmet.

\--103 B.C.--

After many years passed, I still looked the same as I did after the ritual. My caramel skin shining and smooth. My hair grew rapidly, reaching my lower back. My midnight colored mane curled so intricately all over. I mostly kept in tied in a knot at the top of my head. I used my nails to shave the sides and nape of my neck to lessen at least a small amount of my burden.My body was laden with sinewy muscles.

Before the change I had been quite fit. Pushing my body to its limits ritually. Now, I looked like a marble statue carved by the mother Goddess herself. I had also learned that I had unnatural powers. My voice could be used to enslave and seduce, like mind control. I had an aura that drew prey to me willingly. I could sense the emotions of others on command. Last, I could teleport. All these things seemed so wonderful at first but when you wake up in a forrest naked or have humans fainting around you it becomes troublesome quickly. It took a few years to control my powers and I still had a while to go at this point.

I found out that not only did I crave blood but I could shift into the form of a humanoid wolf at will. After I hunted down the preistess whore and drained her dry, I traveled for years before finding out that I could change humans into vampires or Lycans. I did this without knowledge. Until one day I came across three humans I had half drained in Italy. They looked like me but lacked heart beats and the ability to shift. This intrigued me. They were my first children, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I departed from them because they were power hungry creatures with no sense of humbleness. Sans Marcus of course. He was my favorite childe no doubt. The lycans were uncontrolled. They were like feral beasts compared to me. Their numbers climbed so rapidly that I feared exposure to the humans. To be brutally honest, the beasts were horrid unless born and not bitten. Something had to be done. Rules had to be set and the population had to be controlled. So my search began.

I traveled to Romania where I changed Vladimir and his companion, Stefan. They were intriguing humans with promising qualities. It seemed they already had a kingdom they ruled. They're methods of discipline rivaled mine in severity. In the beginning I only wanted Vladimir. He would impale his enemies and occasionally drain them of blood. The way he drank it only served to make me want to change him more. When I offered to change him he demanded I change his second. This annoyed me to no end.

"I will not live for eternity without my comrade. Where I go he follows," he drawled in Romanian. He sat on his throne lazily, a chalace sat between his fingers lazily. I could smell the blood easily. This Romanian human had some nerve to question me. I fought the urge to growl and coughed into my hand instead. If he wouldn't change without him then possibly both of them could rule with me. We could keep the supernatural population down and set boundaries. Power in numbers?

"On one condition," I said finally. He and Stefan nodded for me to continue. They were so in sync at times. It was odd."You both rule beside me as equals. Could you manage this?" They looked at each other in silence before turning back to me. Their devilish grins split their pale faces.

This began the fight for control over my own creations. As word of our rule got around my other children became covetous, wishing for our positions for themselves. We prepared for their arrival daily."The smell of Cold Ones nears, " I growled to Vladimir, my second in command. His face became stony and he whistled. The sound of our soldiers coming to attention resounded. I stood in front of them in all my glory, power flowing from my statuesque frame. I looked over my creations with fire burning in my eyes. "My children come to irradicate your brothers and sisters. They come to take away our power, our livelihood, and make us slaves. To end our rein. Will you fight to the death for your family, your mother, and become gods…or will you run and die by my hands? As cowards." The roar of my children was heard across Romania. The faltering of footfalls outside the castle was deafening. I smirked. This would be fun indeed. Though I wouldn't kill my three children, I would teach them a valuable lesson.


	5. Sita

**Another chapter for ya headtop! Review review people's. They make my blood run cold. Enjoy!;)**

\--1412 A.D.--

After the battle against the immature children was halted due to both of armies being decimated by each other, my grandchildren came to an agreement. The lesser Lycans were a problem. Those not created by myself were out of control and so were some of theres. Together we slaughtered most, if not all, of the lesser beasts and changlings. The three so called Volturi agreed to stay out of my way and never cross me and I agreed to let them live for now. The vampires needed to be controlled and they were the best candidates for the task despite my favoritism toward Vlad and Stefan, along with myself of course. Where would they be without their mother?

I traveled on my own for a few centuries. I had spent too much time being surrounded with people who looked up to me. I wanted to be normal for a change. I did not want to be looked at with admiration and awe.

I set out into the country of India. I wanted to see the culture and history I had heard about. I would find solace here. I was sure.

Once in India, I decided to lay low and always kept a hooded cloak on unless inside my abode. It was a small town so everyone knew each other. Learning Hindi was quite easy. This was mainly because of heightened photographic memory. Another perk of this godforsaken curse. The townspeople whispered about the hooded figure that snuck around at night. Once the suspicions became too much I decided on trying to blend in.

My skin tone made it easier than if I had pale white skin. I thought maybe they'll accept me as one of their own and turn a blind eye. Maybe I'd even make a few human friends along the way.

Instead the townspeople thought me to be the reincarnation of Kali Ma. She was their Hindu goddess of destruction. As I walked to marketplace the people whispered eagerly.

"Kali Ma!" "Kali Ma has returned!" I shook my head in exasperation. I guess I am never going to have a normal life again. I pondered over setting myself on fire while examining some spices. Suddenly, quiet footsteps came up behind me. They didn't sound normal. Humans made more noise even if they were trying to sneak up on you. They did not have complete control over their bodies. This person was graceful and quiet. I was sure that the only way I could hear her was because she wanted me too. Despite the fact that I smelled her of course. She smelled like a sunrise. If that is possible.

I kept my composure and pretended not to hear her.

"Are you finding everything you need, Kali Ma," she husked. I froze in place. Her voice was like a thousand nails down my back.

I turned around slowly. The woman was pale and had blonde hair that looked like a field of wheat shining in the sunlight. Her lips looked like rose petals. She was about two inches shorter than but her aura was powerful. She was obviously a Cold One.

She smirked at my silence. I mentally groaned. I am not a child.

"Yes. I am doing just fine," I said cooly.

"My name is Asha. Not Kali Ma." Her lips twitched ever so slightly. She moved lithely to stand beside me. "Well Asha, my name is Sita. I feel we have a few things in common," she purred into my ear. My body felt like it was drowning.

Over the next century, Sita became my companion. She wasn't exactly my mate but she was something close to it. I had become a codependent relationship that satisfied us both. She took away my control and I gave her my submission. It was not only because she was beautiful. It was because she didn't know anything about what I was or my status. Having someone that was not afraid of me did wonders in healing my brokenness. She soothed the pain of everything I had lost and gained so many years ago. To think I did not see her coming.

One night, I awoke suddenly in the middle of my slumber. I noticed that the other side of my bed was very cold and very empty. I frowned in confusion. She never left while I slept. Maybe that's it. Things had been rocky between us recently but I thought it was not that serious.

I got up, slowly stretching, and grabbed my chalice from side table. As I did I noticed a note there. My blood ran cold. The fact that she had to leave a note did something to my spirit. I picked it up slowly with dread filling my heart.

 _Dear Asha,_

 _I must apologize for leaving so suddenly, my love. I know that we have been together for a while now. I have loved you every step of the way. You are a gentle soul and a warrior at once. You enraptured me from our first meeting. Never once doubt my affection for you. I must also say that I have found my true mate in a human...-_

I threw the paper away from me. My face was blank. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even feel angry. Ice slid down my back slowly.

She left me for a human. A human. I wanted to pick the paper back up to see if I read it right even though I knew I had.

I looked at the bed. Just the other night she was her making love to me. Had she been faking her love for me during that time.

I pondered if the evil bitch that cursed me cursed my love life as well. A laugh built up in the back of my throat and I let it out. It sounded evil. Relationships just aren't for me.

And to think I never saw this coming.

\--1678A.D.--

I strode into the Volturi throne room with angry fledgling Vampires on my heel. They were laughable at best. What the hell was going on with my children that they would raise their changlings so spoiled? "My children, do I need to spank you for making such disrespectful, bratty changlings?" They startled in they're seats and began spouting excuses. I silenced them with a raised hand. "Are you quite done? Forget it. What is this about having a animal feeding vampire among your ranks. I want to meet him."

The vampire I requested came forward causiously. This annoyed me.

"Come child. Let us talk as family." When he came to me I gazed at his eyes. Gold. How curious. "What is your name?" He smiled gently."My name is Carlisle. I presume you are Asha? I heard much from the kings." Hmm, he is nice enough.

"Yes..and you feed from animals, yes," I said casually.

"Yes, mother. I have never tasted human blood," he said humbly. I looked at him with raised brows.

"You are a strong changling. I like you very much. What is it something you long for, young Carlisle?"

He thought for a moment. "A family. That is all mother." This surprised me even more. He will be of great esteem among the supernatural.

"I should have waited to make you king of the Volturi. You will have it, young Carlisle. And you will find no trouble from the Volturi when you choose to venture for this family. I decree it so," i said in a commanding voice, turning my eyes to the three child kings.

\--1843 A.D.--

Hmm. America. So much has changed since it was "The New World". The wars remain the same though. A vampire by the name of Maria was creating newborn armies it seemed. I got word around to her that the Mother was making an appearance. From the rumors of me that were circulating I could smell her fear for miles. Anyway, she seems to have an empath Major named Jasper Whitlock who was in charge of these newborns. They called him the God of War. How quaint. Its time for him to meet the Wolf Queen of Egypt. As soon as I made my way into the entrance of their camp I could smell the carnage. Any leinance I was going to show these people is out the window. I growled ferociously to gain the attention of the Vampires. This so called Major was in front of me in seconds crouched low. "What is your business here? What are you," he growled. It could've been a meow to me. Laughable.

I smirked at him placatingly. "I have a meeting with Maria, young one." His face went blank as he registered my lack of fear and my amusement. He straightened slowly. "You're the mother," he asked slowly. I could smell fear. His face seemed to register this and he seemed surprised. Its been awhile since he's felt fear from himself. "Yes now move aside child." He did as told swiftly.

I chuckled.

"Maria..tsk tsk. You've been very naughty," i said lowly. She stared at me like a bad slave about to be whipped and began sputtering. Hearing a vampire at a loss for words is an experience."Mother..I..it was necessary..I'll do anything! I'll even kill the empath!.." I growled.

"Are you done? Listen. The sentence for making newborn armies is death. By my hands. I do not make exceptions. All the newborns die. Is that clear?" She sighed in relief. I quelled the urge to quirk an eyebrow. Why was she relieved about that?

"Okay. It will be done. The newborns will be killed immediately. Thank you so much for sparing me Mother". I smirked at this. She thought she would live. We made our way outside and I watched as her and her three main soldiers killed the newborns. I sighed as the newborns started to fight back and win. "Must I do everything myself!?" I partially shifted and jumped into the fray. Slashing and tearing the vicious changlings into bits two or more at a time. They screamed in terror and confusion as I roared and tore the to shreds. Death by an unknown creature. Best way to go, I mused darkly. As I finished up I turned back to the other four left and shifted back cracking my neck."I must thank you again, Mother. You dont know how much I appreciate your kindness", Maria gushed in a fake tone. I squinted at her and grinned. How stupid."You are obviously an imbecile to think that I would spare you," she blanched," Your sentence is death." Jasper roared and started forward but the other two, Peter and Charlotte, held him. As soon as Maria had the thought to run I was in front of her summoning my Allure.

"Stay with me Maria," I whispered hypnotically. She became my slave immediately, nodding dumbly.

"As fun as it would be to toy with you, I'm bored of this. Kill yourself." She ripped her self apart slowly with the look of orgasmic bliss and horrifying pain in her eyes.

I turned back to the others to see Jasper in a catatonic state on his knees. I walked to him and kneeled."Major, she used you. Let her go." He looked at me at me and then returned to his feet. The others looked saddened but relieved. "We were all planning an escape but he still felt for her in his heart," Peter said sadly. I nodded resolutely.

"Burn the bodies and leave this place. Find a better life for your mate and your Major. Live." Charlotte and Peter gave thanks and I left swiftly. Being me is a task but I meet good people. Where shall I travel next?


	6. Rosalie Hale

**Sorry I'm late. Enjoy;)**

\--1933--

New York is one of those cities that you know is destined for big things. So much potential and thriving business.

As i walk into a ballroom, I sigh. Another night of acting human and wearing uncomfortable clothing.

I walk about talking to random white men and being shown the teenage daughters of these men reluctantly. I say reluctantly because i appear to be a high class African American or negro (as they say). My allure helps in this area but I'm still a negro. It's sad that they can't tell I'm female. Sigh.

After refusing another human child i take a sip of my wine and then register someone's stare burning into me. Turning to follow my senses I'm met with a teenage girl, about 17. She stares with almost the intensity of a vampire. When she sees me staring back she turns away confidently. I pay her no mind.

Her hair is blonde, silky complemented by violet eyes. She stands a few inches shorter than myself. So about 5'9". She is amazingly stunning even for a human but i was not interested. Humans were nothing but trouble. Especially in this era. I break my gaze and went back to nursing my drink and fake nicities. A tap on my shoulder made me turn around. None other than Joseph Hale, the head banker in town. I give an exceptional fake smile.

"Eh, ahem, hello Mr. Odair. My name is Joseph Hale.", he stepped to the side with pride revealing the girl, "This is my daughter Rosalie." He took his leave swiftly and i glared at his back. She reaches out her gloved hand with a fake smile. I smirk. Another spoiled brat, i muse. She quirks a brow. Maybe not. I give it a kiss and bow.

"Well, Rosalie. I am Ashtan Odair. Main funder of pretty much every bank in the city which is why everyone and their daughter is coming up to me tonight. I apologize for your situation, " i said sincerely and…sarcasticly. She actually lets a genuine smile come through and chuckles.

"Well I apologize for your situation. It must be hard to have so many women being thrown at you." I screw my face up and we laugh together for a moment.

We go on for a half hour talking and joking. As it laspes into silence we look at each other in quietly. It was not uncomfortable surprisingly. We are understanding each other in that moment. We are both slaves. I finally find the strength to speak.

"Rose, you're a nice girl and I'm sure we'd have fun as a married couple but I'm more of a nomad. You want stability." She looks down at the floor and then up at me in surprise and scoffs.

"You're the first to reject me." I quirk a brow and laugh.

"I didn't reject you. Im just giving you a chance for a better life. You may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside you're a goddess and you deserve the best, Rosalie Hale." At this i bow and kiss her hand before turning to take my leave.

"Mr. Odair…" i turn with a grin. And she rolls her eyes."This won't be forgotten and you'll regret rejecting me….Ms. Odair." My eyebrows shoot up and we share a knowing glance. I left town that night with only one thought in mind. Rosalie Hale, you won't be forgotten.

\--1934 A.D.--

I had been residing in Canada with friends when i had felt a tug in my chest. As i followed it took me back to New York. "Rosalie..," my mind whispered.

I made my way down the cobblestone road as fast as i could in human speed. Then, i heard the screams. Growling, i forsook human speed.

As i turned the corner as i was met with Rosalie lying on the ground covered with filth and blood. I roared as i saw them running away drunkenly. She grabbed my arm weakly. "Kill me", she choked. "It hurts." My heart clenched painfully. Footsteps came behind me and turned and crouched, growling visciously. There stood Carlisle with his hands out.

"Let me help her, mother. I can change her and she can live." I growled softly and picked little Rose up gently. She cried out making me whimper. I handed her to Carlisle gently and we made our way to his house.

I stayed away during Rosalie's change so i wouldn't have to rip the Carlisle apart for hurting her and Edward for just being there. Esme was fine but upon seeing Edward his face infuriated me.

As i went back inside on the third day her heart stopped. Making my way into the room, Rosalie sat up abruptly. Her piercing red eyes bore into me, transfixed. I stood still as a statue as she took in my entire being. "Did you do this to me?" Her voice surprised me. It was the same but more musical than i had ever heard another vampires voice being. She was on the level of a Siren. I shook my head.

"You found me. Saved me." I breathed sigh of relief.

She was in front of me in seconds. Her nose sniffed away. A light moan escaped her perfect lips.

"Divine…" i blanched. Newborn hormones. Then she took a step back clearing her mind. Remembering.

"Rosalie…I'm sorry." She looked confused. I pointed towards a mirror sullenly. She hesitantly looked and became transfixed. She stood there for hours. I left for a day and upon my return hell was breaking loose.

"I hate you! You did this to me! Why didn't you let me die?!" I sighed in remorse for Carlisle. His need to help humans backfiring again it seemed.

"Where is Odair?!" I was in the room in seconds.

"Rose, I'm here, my love. I know you're overwhelmed but I'm here," I said moving closer to her.

Rosalie's eyes showed how conflicted she was. She wanted to scream and cry but then she wanted to run to me. I felt her pain. She came to me violently. I kept my ground with little effort though I felt her force. She dry heaved and sobbed on me for days until she no longer felt she had enough energy.

"Is it normal to feel numb", she asked me emotionlessly. I carressed her hair.

"For some, numbness is strength. For me, I would find no reason to live if I couldn't feel anything. Even anger is better than nothing at all." She drank in my words. Taking a deep breath she looked up at me curiously.

"Carlisle said something about mates. Soul mates. Do you have one?" I blanched and then caught myself. "Yes Rosie, I have many." She turned her head to the side. Looking at me pensively.

"I'm one of them," and with that she lay her head back on my breast. I let out a deep breath.

She was right.


	7. Emmett

**New chapter for ya head top gyals and bwois.**

 **Enjoy;)**

\--1945--

After Rosalie's newborn year things got better. She killed her attackers with my help of course. I was more than happy to torture them slowly. Once that was done, Rosa and i became more and more close. Initimately. We destroyed more than one home to the families dismay. We were best friends but more so, soul mates. We did everything together. So when she came upon her mate, Emmett, I was disgruntled.

The moment she brought him home, Emmett bleeding everywhere, begging Carlisle to change him I knew what had happened. It hurt. More than you can understand. But it also made me beyond happy for her. She needed him and she found him. As the months went on I grew more distant as she praised him and looked at him in a way she never looked at me. As if he had created the sun. She had only ever looked at me like i was a puzzle to solve. Now that she had found him i was put in my box and sat in a cupboard because she didn't like puzzles anymore. She liked engineers.

After 4 years, and even more destroyed homes due to the lovebirds, i had made up my mind that it was due time to move on. So, I took Rose on a hunt one day and decided to talk to her after Carlisle told me she would not be pleased if i just left. I argued that she wouldnt notice but he insisted. We walked slowly in silence. It hurt to be near her.

"Well…I've decided that its time for me to move on.." At this she stopped and turned on me with an angry expression. I braced myself.

"Why are you doing this Ash? Is it because of me finding my mate? You said you were happy for me!"

I took a deep, long breath and looked in her eyes.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale. More than you'll ever know. But..I had more than friendly feelings for you and I need to leave to get them to go away. It hurts to feel this way around you and Emmett. I feel like im a traitor. I have to move on. In every sense.."

Rose took in a breath and calmed herself. A hand came up to my face and I closed my eyes at her touch. God, it had been so long. I want her with all my being. Im supposed to be superior but she turns me into a bitch in heat.

"..I understand but you know that Em loves you. He would share." I laughed and cringed. I couldnt do that in this state.

"Tell him thank you but i would rip his dick off." We laughed at how horrified he would be at that.

As I finished packing my backpack and made my way to my Harley, the family came out to say their goodbyes. Rosalie tackled me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you no matter how much you thought I didn't notice you." I smiled a sad smile.

Emmett came over after and bear hugged me almost to death. I gasped.

"I'll miss you too even though you hate me! We three could've had some fun Wolfie!" I laughed at that.

He wasn't so bad.

The others came over to give me hugs and back rubs, even Edward. We had come to an understanding after i helped Rose and him to realize that they weren't monsters.

"I'll keep your possessions safe, sister," Edward said with his crooked smile. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. What a softy these animal feeders made me.

All of a sudden I feel lips on mine. Familiar lips. I respond immediately. We stop after a minute and i opened my eyes. Rosalie is standing there smirking.

"Tell whoever gets you next that they're one of the luckiest beings alive." With that they let me take my leave, waving all the way. A tear almost falls as i drive away. Almost.

\--1961--

After I left the Cullens, I roamed America looking for something. I realized that thing was a mate. I had no luck and so I gave up. Sex was easier to find. I settled for that and nothing more or less. I went against my little rule and lured humans into my bed as well as vampires. This decade is probably the most sexual by far, I mused.

After a while i tired of it. I needed salvation badly. Being lost in the lust of the Lycan/Vampire was not fun. I made my way to Alaska for no reason other than to isolate myself. As i made it into Denali State Park i felt i was being watched. I took a deep breath and snarled. How did i not know i was in a covens territory? Jesus Christ. Just as i snarled at myself two vampires came up behind me. I straightened and faced them. The male vampire looked at me in surpise and recognition. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Mother," he breathed. I nodded exaperatedly. God i hated that title. I didn't feel like a powerful creature anymore.

"Please, call me Asha." He bowed respectfully. The female, his mate, looked on in fear.

"Eleazar..we should take her back to our coven..if she wishes that is". Eleazar…the Volturi gift seer. Ahh..

"I know you. You were with my children. The kings? Correct?" He nodded grimly.

"Once i found Carmen here i left immediately. May we take you back to meet our coven leader? Tanya. I'm sure you know her." That name didn't ring a bell so i shook my head but agreed anyway. I needed a new coven. A safe haven.

As we came upon the house three blonde vampires came out in a defensive stance. I sighed. Blonde females, my greatest weakness *eyeroll*.

Once in front of them i was too busy looking at the arcitecture of the cabin to pay attention to them. It was divine.

"Asha? Is that really you?" I looked toward the voice and gasped.

"Irina? Kata? Tatyana?" They looked shocked.

"Wow, when you said we would meet again i didn't think it would be a millenia later," Kate said sarcastically.

"Same," Tanya and Irina said simultaneously. We burst out laughing before going into a group hug. Wow. This felt like home.

After catching up for days I thought it would be only right to tell them my dilemma.

"Well guys I've been living as a Succubus for some time now..It's drained the life out of me." They gave me a sympathetic look.

"God knows we have experienced what you're going through. It takes celibacy and a lot of masturbation to get back to yourself again," Tanya said softly.

I sighed.

Life was going to be interesting here. At least I had Kate and Irina back in my life after so many centuries.


	8. Bella

**Okay. Rosalie is not Ashtan's mate. Neither is Bella. My oc has what she thinks is a cursed love life where she meets her soul mates only to have them find new mates. In reality, she's just desperately wanting to find a mate. Living as long as she has it is understandable. Enjoy**

\--2008--

Staying with the Denalis was possibly the most refreshing thing I had experienced. After getting out of my depression there was much debauchery to be shared with the sisters. We were newborns around each other. Eleazar and Carmen couldn't get a break.

One day, Carlisle called to tell us that Edward had found his singer and mate in a human girl in Forks, Washington. Which was a complete contradiction because a human cannot be your singer and mate at the same time. How idiotic.

I told my family I would see them soon to their dismay and made my way down to Forks. I had gotten over Rosalie discreetly. I never told the sisters about that little happening to not anger them in any way. I still loved her but my toxicity was gone. I just wanted the best for her.

As I pulled into the Cullens' they came outside to greet me. Hmm. They had added onto the family. I bet Carlisle was happy.

I hopped off my bike and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well..It's been about 50 years," i said laughingly. They smiled gingerly and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You said you would come back soon, mutt," Rosalie sneered at me. I growled playfully baring my teeth.

"Shut it ya leech." She feigned being offended. Esme stepped forward to give me a hug putting our banter to a halt.

"We've missed you dearly, sweetheart." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle came over and I bent him down to give him a noogy. He growled at me.

"In front of my children, Asha!" We laughed heartily.

"So, you've met everyone else accept Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale or Whitlock." I stopped in my tracks at the second name.

Turning my gaze toward him swiftly I came face to face with the Major. Hmm golden eyes.. He got his shit together. Jasper bowed to me deeply.

"Ma'am, i thought i would never see you again. I am honored," he said with a voice full of emotion. I put a hand to my heart and stepped forward to hug him. He returned it in kind. "I never thanked you," he said sadly. I shook my head vehemently.

"There was no need, son. I was doing my job." The family looked at us with soft smiles. Suddenly i was pounced on by something small. I growled.

"Hi im Alice! We are so going to best friends!" I looked at the pixy haired vamp and quirked a brow at Jasper. He chuckled.

"That's Alice for ya."

After a while I noticed Edward was missing. As I played Emmett in COD I sniffed the air. He had been gone for hours.

"Where the he- heck? Where is Edward?." Rosalies cackle was flamboiyant.

"Eddie boy is stalking the new girl. He's gone completely mad." I sighed deeply as i quickscoped Emmett winning the match. "Hey!" Edward needs my guidance, I mused.

The next day, to my delight Carlisle had me going to High School once as well. This time I wouldn't have to be separated because of segregation. I love being around humans and observing them.

Esme stuffed me with eggs and bacon(my favorite) and then we all hopped in our rides. Well, I hopped on mine.

As we pulled into the parking lot all the humans stared like it was a car show. It resembled one, I won't lie. What with all the designer vehicles.

We parked and went inside to retrieve our schedules. The lady staring at us queerly all the while. I winked at the old hag and she almost fainted. Rosalie kicked me in the back of my knee as we left.

"Ouch you cunt!" She just rolled her eyes.

My periods went by quickly until lunch finally came around. My favorite period of the day. Not for the food. The stares I always get make my day.

As I walked to my table the whispers began. Mostly consisting of me being too cool to be with the Cullens and which one i was fucking. Also, you can't forget the one about how they can't believe Dr. Cullen adopted a black kid. I held in my laugh.

As I sat down I looked over to see Edward staring behind me. What the fuck Eddie, I thought to him. He looked at me and tilted his head in the direction. I turned around and looked that way. At the table I noticed a brown haired girl staring at our table and deduced this was Bella. Hmm, she was attractive enough but nothing special. Edward growled lowly and I smirked still looking at Bella. She blushed and ducked her head. As I inhaled, what I assumed was her scent bombarded my nose. It was delectable. God, one of the best scentsI've smelled as an immortal. It was nothing compared to my singers but it was up there. My smirk became a sneer. The beast inside me trying to rear its head.

I turned around slowly and looked at Edward whom was already staring at me with a pained expression. I sighed and nodded.

I _understand, son,_ I thought. He sighed and left the lunchroom.

"What the hell was that about, Ashtan?" Looking at Rose I shook my head.

"She smells great. I admit it. But nothing compares to you hun." Rose smiled conceitedly and flipped her hair. She hates Bella with a passion.

"Who is that sitting with the Cullens? I've never seen her before," Bella said across the room. I looked at Alice and grinned as I ate my food.

"I think shes got a crush on the kid," I said vainly. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"I think so. Does she Jazz?" Jasper held his breath and looked over at Bella and then back at me.

"Hmm, seems she is attracted to you. A little bit more than Edward I'd say." This blew my mind. Wow.

Edward had told me he couldn't read her mind so I deduced that our dear Bella is a mental shield. This means that my allure does not work on her..so she is genuinely attracted. Odd.

"She was just recently adopted over the summer. Rumor is that she is in a threeway relationship with Emmett and Rosalie. Or….she's getting it on with all of them. Except Edward of course," the girl Jessica said conspiratorily. Turning around I catch Bella staring again while nodding slowly.

I wave at her lazily with a fixed grin on my face. Bella jerks from her stare almost knocking her tray off the table. I chuckle and turn around in time to see Rosalie glaring. As she opens her mouth to say something Emmett yells "Times up!" And the bell rings. I laugh and walk out swiftly.

After 4th period, I walk to my Ducati quickly and leave. I had to get home and get some of the t bones that Esme had cooked for me.

As I sit down to eat Esme's phone rings and answers to Rose growling.

"Eddie boy just jumped in front of a van to save the human from getting squashed. He almost exposed us to the whole school!" I throw my fork and knife down.

"Where are you," I asked commandingly. Rose knows this tone too well.

"We are at Carlisle's hospital." I'm out the door in seconds with Esme close behind.

Apparently, Bella knows that we are not human but she doesn't suspect us to be vampires yet. Edward began getting closer to the girl. More stalking and talking at school. I watched silently as her gaze followed me and then switched back to Edward. This was interesting. They obviously are not mates if she has a crush on me. I blocked Edward from the moment I started thinking about this situation. He was suspicious but knew better than to question me.


	9. Gone

**Henjoi;)**

The day that Edward said Bella was going to Seattle I got a bad feeling. Something was very off. If I've learned anything in my long existence it is to trust my instincts.

I rode to Seattle on my bike and made the excuse that I was going for a booty call. Edward bought that one, ha.

I followed the tug until I came upon a commotion. Bella was surrounded by drunken men who had bad intentions. My mind flashed back to Rosalie and I snarled. I drove closer and jumped off my bike.

The men turned around drunkenly with wide eyes.

"Look here boys, this chocolate goddess wants to join the party. You look like a dyke. We can fix that honey," One of the men slurred.

I laughed and stalked towards them letting my allure flow. They all but drooled.

"Listen boys. How about you turn around and walk home. You will never touch a drink again and you will never try to force yourself on anyone again. Roger?" As I finished the men nodded with a drunken "Roger" from each of them before turning around and walking away.

Bella stood there looking like a deer in the headlights. Her confusion and shock was amusing. "Where? How…?" I laughed and turned around to hop on my bike.

"Didn't expect me?" She shook her head vehemently.

"Hop on and I'll take you back to your friends...you did come with friends right?" Bella nodded as she slowly approached my bike.

"How did you find me? How did you know i would be here?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I actually didn't know to be honest. I was just riding and looking for chicks. Guess I got lucky," I lied with a little flirtation.

Bella's enormous blush made me inhale deeply.

When I dropped her off her friends were coming out of the dress shop. The looks on their faces were hilarious.

"Sooo..uh. Will we get to hangout again? I mean on…more pleasant circumstances," Bella asked nervously without meeting my eyes.

Angela and Jessica were in the background gossiping about what naughty things Bella and i could have been doing.

"Of course. I'll give you my number and you can text me when you're free?" She nodded handing me her phone. After i was done I waved to her friends, winked at Bella, and zoomed away.

Not too long after that Edward took it upon himself to take Bella into the woods and tell her what we are. He gingerly left out the whole truth on me. Just stating that I was a Lycan. Of course this lead to Edward bringing her to meet the family. What a shit show.

"Alice texted me and saud that Bella is on her way. Children, Rosalie Hale, behave please," Esme said scoldingly. Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What a bitch," I said under my breath. Rose growled at me and I laughed.

By the time Bella came into the kitchen I was on the counter with Rose inbetween my legs, just playing with her hair while the others cooked for us. Edward had a possessive hand on her back when they rounded the corner.

"Well, you know most of the family but I'll introduce them formally. There's my parental figures, Carlisle and Esme." They shared nicities. "The huge bear is Emmett." Emmett chose this moment to wave with a huge cleaver. I hid my laugh. "Then there's Rosalie and Ashtan." I smiled big.

"Hey there Bella bear." Bella squeaked a hi and blushed. Edward glared.

Just then Alice and Jaz popped in and were intriduced. Apparently the human had eaten before she came so the feast they had made was all on me. Rosalie became furious and smashed the salad bowl.

"Is that what tossing a salad means," I asked her innocently. Bella and Emmett laughed heartily. Edward looked at her like she had grown three heads and Rose glared at her.

"Come on Rosie and Em. Let's go to the room." I tugged Rose out of the kitchen with Bella's eyes on me the whole way.

I guess the girl wasn't afraid of us at all because she kept coming over to Eddie's dismay. He didn't like that she wanted to see me.

One day, I got a call from Tanya telling me that I needed to come back for Irina's birthday week and I decided that I couldn't miss it. I told the Cullens and texted Bella whom seemed to be disappointed. I told her she wouldn't even notice I was gone. What a lie that turned out to be.

On the third day of my absense I got a call from Carlisle telling me that some shit had gone down at one of their ball games and to meet them in Arizona. It was odd that he didn't call me immediately but after the call I was on a plane to Phoenix.

On the plane I felt that something was horribly wrong but the Cullens weren't answering their phones. When I landed, I got a text from Carlisle that one of the nomads had lured Bella away and had bitten her. Edward had managed to suck the venom out and the nomad was destroyed.

I was seething. Why didn't that fucker just let her change? What kind of bullshit is that. Fuck it, I thought as I turned right back around and boarded a plane back to Alaska. Some people could not be helped.

I stayed in Denali for a while to get away from the Bella situation. I worried alot but I put it down to just being worried about Edward being too controlling with the girl.

The sisters were intrigued to find out that Edwards so called mate had a crush on me. They found it only right since he was such a prude. I stayed for about two weeks and then went back to Forks for school.

"How are Edward and Bella doing," i asked Rose as I came into the house. She looked up from her magazine with a scowl.

"Edward is obsessed with the girl. Apparently they're dating..ew. She asks about you alot though..even more eww." I laughed triumphantly. I was enjoying this little game.

The next day during lunch period, I strolled to my seat looking particularly hot for my first day back. The whispers were usual so there wasn't much gossip.

"She's back," I heard Bella say behind me as i sat down. "Can we sit with your family today?"

Rosalie caught my eye and fake gagged. Edward growled inaudibly behind me but agreed. They came over and sat down beside me in front of the others. Bella on the other side of Eddie of course. This didn't stop her from speaking to me.

"Uhh…Ashtan?" Emmett chuckled under his breath and i gave him a smirk.

"Yes Bella?" She blushed, making Edward seethe. "Im glad you're back. Why didn't you go to prom?"

I thought on that. I should've but I've been to enough of them.

"Well…I was visiting my sisters and I totally forgot about it. I'm sure you looked amazing though." Another blush and Emmett burst out laughing.

I stood and took my leave before Edward tore my head off. Her eyes were on me as I left.

After graduation I left again. You'd think i hated the Cullens but really I was just giving Edward his space. He seemed to hate me. I figured spending the summer in Volterra would give him enough time to make Bella forget about me.

I spent my time in Volterra getting to know Jane and Heidi. Heidi had a similar power to mine but not as strong. We went fishing together for the guards' meals. Feeding from animals was well and good but human blood could not be replicated. I always picked the strong looking males because they had nice clean blood. Occasionally, I chose the beautiful young women so that U could make them orgasm and then feed from them. The endorphins gave me a high. I never killed my humans. I just made them forget and then sent them on their way.

After a a month and a half of training the guard, fishing, and being a queen Rosalie called me.

"Ash..something had happened.."

When she told me that Jasper had almost attacked Bella I was seething but the fact that Edward had made the family leave her made me murderous. I boarded a plane as soon as we got off the phone.

When I got to Bella's house it was about

I didn't expect her to be awake so I climbed her tree to look in. She was tossing and turning and then she suddenly screamed. My heart clenched painfully. She didn't deserve this. I decided against climbing in her room and ran back to the house to sleep.

The next day I visited Bella at her house. She was stepping out of her truck when I pulled up. She turned around slowly and tiredly to see me hopping off my bike. Her tired eyes lit up and widened in shock. I pulled off my helmet slowly, shook out my hair, and smiled sadly.

"Hello Bella." She squinted at me. It seemed she was trying to tell if I was real. I walked towards her slowly with my arms outstretched. She came toward me as well and i pulled her into my arms. She broke down as soon as we touched. With her head under my chin she began taking in my scent fervently. After a while she pulled away and I wiped her tears.

"You're real…you're real," she said almost silently.

I nodded and pulled her to me again.

She invited me into the house after she calmed down and we went up to her room to talk.

I asked her what happened and she told me the whole story. I growled as she told me what Edward had said to her and she grabbed my hand.

"That daft cunt. I oughta castrate him." She laughed at this which surprised me. It seemed like she was doing better just from my presence.

"It's okay, Ash. At least you're here." I turned to look in her eyes and saw an indecipherable emotion. This somehow managed to scare me. Me. An ancient predator. Bella is a very interesting human indeed


End file.
